The One Left Behind
by remysgame
Summary: Mary ran away for a long time, but when she returns horror lies at the front door-Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story  
  
Summary: Mary ran away for a long time, but when she returns horror lies at the front door  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic, I really hope you enjoy it. I would appreciate any comments!!  
  
*The One Left Behind *  
  
It had been along time since Mary had gone to visit her family, she knew it would be frustrating and awkward, but she never knew of all the commotion her homecoming would bring. The cab was pulled up in front of what she used to know as home, she took in a deep breath and prayed for strength. Mary took her time walking to the door anticipating that Ruthie would be the one to open the door and greet her.  
  
The one thing that Mary regretted the most about running away for almost 2 years was the fact that she had left Ruthie behind. Mary always acted as though Ruthie's eagerness to know everything going on irritated her, but really she loved to have someone who would listen so intently to her conversation.  
  
When the door opened she was surprised at the worn out face of her eldest brother, Matt, that appeared in the doorway. He didn't even show a moment of shock, let alone of happiness.  
  
"Hey" Matt said with a bit of noted aggravation.  
  
"Hey?" Mary began to show the anger from her unwanted welcome, "I have been gone for 2 and a half years and all you have to say is 'hey'?  
  
Matt raised his head, that had gone limp when he heard Mary start talking, "What do you expect from me? You leave without as much as a goodbye or wave and I'm suppose to just be grateful for your return?" Matt had gone through, what most would think hell would be like, after Mary's disappearing act.  
  
"Look I m sorry, I had things to sort out. I thought you all would understand." Mary shook her head in what normally would be known as shame, but with Mary she was just looking for some sympathy.  
  
" Did you think Ruthie would understand? Did you think we would just be fine with it and not worry about you all the time?" Matt was getting impatient with his sister. She should have known with no phone calls home for the past 2 and a half years and with no knowledge of whether she was alive or not that nobody in the family would be alright and understand her leaving.  
  
"You're right I had no right to do that to Ruthie." Mary had to admit that leaving Ruthie without any warning before hand would have been tough on a girl her age. "Where is she, I really owe her an apology.  
  
Matt took a deep breath and wiped his eye before the tears even began to roll down his cheeks, "She's dead, the night you left she had gone to your room after a nightmare, she was hoping you would comfort her. She noticed that all of your clothes and many other accessories were missing. She ran around waking everyone up, when mom and dad put the clues together as you running away." Matt tried to hold himself together as he told the story, he wanted Mary to feel guilty, even if he loved her. " Ruthie's eyes began to water and when Lucy went to comfort her, she ran. She ran right outside and onto the road where a pickup truck hit her. She was taken to the hospital and the doctor came to tell us there was nothing they could do. We wanted to go in and see her before she past away, but she told the doctors unless you were the one who wanted to come in, then she didn't want any visitors. She died alone in that room, we could all hear her from outside crying and calling for you."  
  
Matt looked up to see the reaction on Mary's, she was pale and her eyes were welled up with tears, they did not fall. She stood there in sheer horror unable to speak, unable to gasp, unable to cry. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this beginning chapter!! Please read and review!!! 


	2. Not Forgotten, Not Forgiven

Disclaimer: You already know that I do not own any of the characters.. Status: Incomplete Chapter: 2 Summary for Chapter 2: Mary sees the reaction that her homecoming has on most of her family  
  
Author's notes: I thank all the reviewers of my fanfic. I m very happy that my first fic is being enjoyed!!! I would appreciate anymore comments that you have and that others have. All the words in bold are thoughts.just thought I would let you know!  
  
*The One Left Behind  
  
Matt had helped Mary inside and up the stairs to the bathroom, where she had drawn herself a bath. She was hoping her thoughts would clear up and she would be able get through this tragedy day by day. She realised while soaking her body that she would never be able to get through and that the pain would never go away.  
  
This is my fault, if only I had been more careful with my actions. Ruthie, will you ever forgive me? I let you down and you had to pay the price for the path I choose to take. If only I could go back, I would have at least said goodbye to you, or leave a note for you. I could have done anything to stop this from happening, yet I did nothing. I cannot believe such a young and loving life has been taken off this earth.  
  
Mary had gotten out of the bath about an hour ago, but she was still sitting on the toilet shivering, not from the temperature just from the thought of what she had done to her youngest sister. She had heard the rest of her family come in and was not ready to face them. She always found Matt to be the most understanding, so if he blamed her then there was no hope that the rest of the family would be there to console her.  
  
Mary was deep in thought when she heard a knock at the bathroom door. She wiped the tears that lay on her cheeks and pushed herself to a standing position. She placed her hand on the knob but instead of opening the door she called out, "Yes?" she asked in a stuttering voice.  
  
"Oh Mary, it's so wonderful to hear your voice again!" Mary recognised the voice, as her mother's, the woman that had given her so much love and the woman she abandoned.  
  
Mary took a deep breath and opened the door. As the door opened she was immediately pulled into a warm hug that was long over due.  
  
"We all have missed you so much." Mary could feel her mothers tears land on her shoulder.  
  
All that Mary could say between gasps was a whispering, "I m sorry."  
  
"It's alright baby, we all understand you had to leave and figure out your place. We.."  
  
Before Mary's mother could finish her sentence Mary pulled away from their embrace to look into her mother's loving eyes that were glossy and sparkling. "I am sorry for leaving but that is not what I am saying sorry for," Mary stood for a second to stare at her mother's confused expression, "I m sorry for killing Ruthie."  
  
"No" Annie replied with the same whispered tone as Mary had spoke in earlier. She pulled Mary back into a hug and just repeated the words "No" in Mary's ear as they cried together.  
  
Annie could feel the horror that Mary had, as she walked with her hand in hand downstairs to the others. Mary had a painfully tight grip on Annie's hand but choose to ignore it.  
  
The reverend had seen his daughter walking to the living room where the whole family sat. He rose to his feet but did not go to embrace her; he waited for her to come to him. Mary did just that, she ran over to her father that she had missed dearly. The tears began to pour, once again.  
  
Lucy had been sitting there with her arms crossed and her eyes to the floor. When she caught sight of her parents embracing Mary, she shot right up off the couch, "This makes me sick!" she exclaimed, "You just waltz in here and expect everyone to be happy and everything to be the same. It's not going to happen!" With that Lucy stormed upstairs to the room she had shared for so many years with her deceased sister, that she loved and mourned for dearly.  
  
Author's end notes: Thanx again to everyone who takes the time to review my fic.I hope you enjoyed this!!! I will try and get another chapter up as soon as possible!!  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Increased Tension

Disclaimer: Same as always Status: Unfinished Chapter: 3 Summary: The rest of the household comes into play  
  
Author's notes: I would like to thank everyone once more for reviewing, I can't thank you enough. I hope this is good enough to satisfy the readers!!!  
  
*Increased Tension  
  
Lucy was lying on Ruthie's bed; her face was smothered in Ruthie's pillow as she cried, when Matt walked in, he sat on Lucy's bed not sure of what to say. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She turned away and grabbed the teddy bear she had bought for Ruthie's birthday, the same month she had past away.  
  
Matt was about to say something when Lucy began to speak, "I miss her, more then I could possibly show. She had so much spunk and such a loving smile." Lucy gave Matt a smirk as she pictured Ruthie in her mind, " Mary didn't care, now that she found out Ruthie is dead now she misses her. I have missed Ruthie since that very day; Mary didn't even miss her enough to phone. Why did she bother coming back now? She should have just stayed where she was. As far as I m concerned Mary is not part of the Camden family anymore. She's not worthy."  
  
With that, Lucy began to cry again, Matt pulled her into a tight hug and rocked her, like he used to rock Ruthie.  
  
"Give her a chance, she is a Camden and as much as you may not want to admit it, you missed and love her." Matt was shocked at what he just said he had thought that when Mary came back he would just shut her out and forget about her. When he said these words to Lucy, though, he realised that he loved Mary and he always would. He knew that the fond memories of the years him and Mary spent together could never be forgotten.  
  
Lucy stood up angered by the words of his brother, "I don't love Mary, I love you, Simon, the twins and Ruthie." As she walked out she mumbled out of her breath, "Am I the only one who remembers what she did?"  
  
Matt pushed himself off the bed and sighed. He knew exactly where Lucy was coming from. He just wished she would understand where he was coming from.  
  
Mary was still hugging her parents downstairs. They had told her to ignore Lucy's reaction; 'she'll come around' they had told Mary. Simon finally stood from the chair he had been sitting on watching what was going on around him.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Mary." Simon said.  
  
Mary went to give him a hug but he took a step back and held out his hand, she took it.  
  
"It's nice to see you too." Mary said trying not to show the pain she felt from her siblings reactions.  
  
Simon left and walked into the kitchen where he found Lucy and Robbie sitting in silence. He took a seat beside Robbie and the three sat silently together.  
  
Robbie didn't know what to think about Mary's return, he used to love her. Now he wasn't sure he even liked her as a friend. He did know he loved Ruthie as a little sister, who needs a blood relation when what they had was so much more.  
  
Mary walked into the kitchen, Lucy automatically got up and left, Simon followed her. Robbie sat, not really knowing what he wanted to do.  
  
"I understand if you leave, hating me like everyone else," Mary took the seat that Simon had been occupying.  
  
Robbie took a minute to think of what to say, what came out of his mouth was not what he had been trying to let out, "It's not that I hate you, I just can't talk to you, not now." He left the room and Mary sat there holding back the tears that she could feel in her throat.  
  
Mary lay in her room, finally allowing the tears to fall. She pulled out a paper and a pen she began to write. When she finished what she was doing, she left the room.  
  
She walked into the room that the twins cribs had been moved to and planted a kiss on both of their foreheads.  
  
She walked to Lucy and Ruthie's room to find nobody there; she stood staring at Ruthie's empty bed and proceeded her tour. She had went to everyone's room finding nobody, except for the dog that had been found lying on Simon's bed. She gave him a good rub on the stomach and left.  
  
Mary walked into the washroom and locked the door.  
  
Matt knocked on Mary's door, getting no answer he pushed the door open. Matt was coming into to give her the greeting he felt sorry for not giving Mary in the first place. No one was behind Mary's door; the only thing insight was a piece of paper on the bed. He picked it up and began to read.  
  
I am so sorry for all the pain that I have placed on this family that now wishes I was not apart of their life. I realize that I am not wanted here and that I am better off not staying. There is nowhere for me to go, the past three years I have been doing nothing. I truly wanted to call; I wanted to come back. I was just too scared that you would all be mad at me, I should have got intouch. It seems like my fears were right. I am no longer wanted here and most of the family hates me. I love you all and hope that in the far future when we meet again, we can rejoice as a family, with Ruthie. I have realized that this world is not meant for me and that I am unworthy of life. So just like I took away Ruthie's life I shall take my own. Once again, I m so sorry.  
  
Much Love to All of You  
  
  
  
Mary C.  
  
P.S. I left a note this time...  
  
Please read and review, it helps me out a lot to keep going!!!  
  
Author's endnotes: I hope to get the next chapter up soon. I have an idea of what is going to happen next. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.and the others!!! (((( 


	4. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: It's old and unfortunate news that I do not own any of the characters in my story Status: Unfinished Chapter: 4 Summary: Quick actions must be taken to save Mary's life, before time runs out!!!  
  
Author's notes: I would like to start off by thanking all my reviewers!! I love you guys!! A special thank you goes out to doyles_always for being so supportive!! I would also like to tell all you reader's that I truly appreciate all reviews good and bad, so please leave any input or suggestions you have on your mind. ENJOY!!!  
  
*Mixed Emotions  
  
  
  
Matt wasted no time; he got up and ran out the door. On his way out he ran into his dad, he pushed the note into chest and the reverend grabbed it.  
  
" We have to find her", Matt exclaimed, with that said, he jumped into his car trying to figure out where Mary may have gone.  
  
The reverend quickly read the note over and his face turned pale from each word, he was not as quick to search for Mary. He felt as though he just had a heart attack and was stunned for a few minutes. Regaining himself, he ran inside and called everyone downstairs.  
  
When everyone had gathered together he told them about the letter left by Mary. Everyone spread out screaming Mary's name, as some ran out of the house and others ran to each room. Except Lucy she sat on the couch and picked up the letter that Eric had dropped on the floor on his way out.  
  
Lucy didn't know what to feel, but she could tell she was going to be sick. She rushed to the washroom, but when she got there it was locked. Lucy knocked aggressively on the door; there was no reply. She was about to turn away when she heard a faint thud.  
  
Lucy whacked the door repeatedly, "Mary! Mary, is that you?"  
  
Nobody had heard Lucy's yells, for they were continuously shouting themselves. She began to ram her body into the door, praying for the strength to bust it open. Her prayers were answered, when she suddenly swung through the doorway. She stood in shock at the sight of her oldest sister's body lying on the cold floor. An empty bottle for pills lay nearby. Lucy did not go to see if Mary was still alive, instead she ran downstairs to Annie and screamed for her to hurry.  
  
Annie ran upstairs with Robbie following her. She opened the bathroom door and gasped at the sight of her daughter. Annie couched to the floor holding her knees close to her chest. Robbie ran in and quickly dropped to Mary's side. He placed his index and middle finger on Mary's throat. Finding no pulse, he put his cheek just above Mary's mouth trying to feel some sort of breath coming from Mary, but felt nothing there as well.  
  
Robbie shot his head towards Annie, "Mrs. Camden you must stand up and call 911, tell them we have a girl who attempted suicide," Robbie looked at the empty bottle's label, "by the looks of things she digested a bottle of Tylenol 3s".  
  
Annie cringed at the word suicide, but she stood up and went to the phone.  
  
Lucy was sitting on Ruthie's bed, her face showed no sign of emotions, but if it was possible to see in her mind and heart there would be more emotions flowing then anyone could imagine.  
  
Robbie placed Mary's head on a towel he had laid down for her, he began to give her CPR but he was getting frustrated with the fact it seemed like nothing was happening.  
  
Once Annie had finished talking to the operator, she hung up the phone and called her husband and oldest son to come back.  
  
Simon had been in the house but the fear of what Mary may look like stopped him from going upstairs. He stood in the front hall, pacing. He did not know what to feel, for the pain of losing another sister was intolerable, but at the same time he tried not to care about the girl who had caused him overwhelming pain.  
  
Matt and Eric got to the house at the same time that Mary was being put into the ambulance. At his request, Matt rode in the ambulance. Eric, Annie and Robbie drove behind them in silence, with the exception of Eric's hard breathing, Annie's sobs and Robbie's foot tapping.  
  
Simon and Lucy stayed at home, without the knowledge of eachother's presence.  
  
Everyone was filled with intense feelings, three were worried about Mary, one didn't know what to feel, and two of them couldn't help but feel justice was being served.  
  
  
  
Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Author's endnotes: Another chapter down!!! I hope that was up to the reader's standards. I would just like to state that the you may think you have figured out which person feels what, but you may be surprised at some of the characters actions in the next chapter!!! I'll try to update soon!!! ((( 


	5. Stranded Feelings

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters in my story Status: Unfinished Chapter: 5 Summary: The Camden family tries to figure out the feelings they have for Mary  
  
Author's notes: Here is chapter 5! Thanks for reading and thanks to all the reviews!  
  
*Stranded Feelings  
  
Lucy, still on Ruthie's bed, had finally sorted out her feelings. After the sight of Mary in the washroom and the terror that shot through Lucy's blood , she had understood that Matt had been right. She did love Mary and she had truly missed her. It was not Mary's fault that Ruthie had died; leaving was just a mistake that she made. She got off the bed and began to get ready. She was going to the hospital to check on her oldest sister, who she had an enormous love for.  
  
Simon, on the other hand, felt as though this was what was supposed to happen. Mary had done something so severe, that the only justice would be death. He felt bad for feeling this way, but he could not help but blame her for his youngest sister's death. He still did love Mary, still, he felt as though she must be punished for what she did. He went and sat in the living room. There he cried, not knowing for whom.  
  
One other member of the Camden family couldn't help the fact that he felt the same way as Simon. He tried to hide it when Mary came back, he tried to act as though he truly cared and welcomed her. He did his best to make her happy, but now that this happened he felt as though it was meant to be. He was worried for her, when he found she was going to commit suicide, but after, remembered she wasn't the same person she had been as a child. Eric wished he didn't feel this way about his own daughter, but Ruthie meant so much to him and the fact Mary had not even called to see how she was doing made his blood boil with fury.  
  
However, Matt and Annie were so worried about Mary, Matt realised he still loved her and Annie never questioned her love for her oldest daughter. Annie sat in the front passenger seat silently praying for her daughter to be well, she could not handle losing another member of her family, she had lost so much of her soul when Ruthie died that she thought she would die herself.  
  
Robbie did not know how to feel at this point. He had loved Ruthie so much and he was furious with Mary for being so irresponsible. Yet he did still feel something for Mary, whether it was love or friendship, he did not know. He hoped she would be alright, but still felt happy that she felt so bad for what she had done. The fact she felt this bad made him be able to like and forgive her.  
  
When the ambulance reached the hospital Matt was holding Mary's hand telling her to be strong. He let her know that he was there and would get her through it. When they got into the hospital the family was told to stay in the waiting room while they tended to Mary.  
  
A few hours had past when finally the doctor who was tending to Mary came out to the waiting room.  
  
"Hello, I am doctor Perth" he began, "I would like you all to take a seat"  
  
They sat down anxious to hear of Mary's condition.  
  
"I have the unfortunate obligation to tell you, that Mary did not make it." He paused for a moment, "I am sorry, we tried everything but there was nothing we could do."  
  
Matt, Annie and Robbie all began to cry. Eric did as well, he could not believe he had ever felt that this was justice, he could not believe he had betrayed his first daughter in such away.  
  
The four sat there crying for the loss of Mary, the same girl they had loved and lost about 3 years earlier.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's endnotes: Please leave some comments! I hope you enjoyed another chapter of "the one left behind". 


	6. Family Love

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I m not the owner of ANY of the characters in my story Status: Finished!!! Chapter: 6 Summary: The Camden family's questions, are answered  
  
* Family Love  
  
As what was left of the Camden family sat in the front row of Mary's funeral, they all thought of memories from when they were all together. They had each gone up and talked of their love for Mary. All of them had realised they loved Mary and nothing she had done was more than a mistake. Everyone would miss her dearly.  
  
When the ceremony was over they all climbed into the car and drove back home in silence. The Camden family was becoming smaller and smaller and so was their faith. They all did not understand why all this would happen in such a short period of time. They had believed that Ruthie was needed and taken for the greater good. They thought she would be very helpful to the Heavens. They did not think any less of Mary; they just did not understand why they were both taken from the family.  
  
When they got home, Annie prepared supper. They sat at the dinning room table, there were two empty seats side-by-side. They dished out their foods and Lucy had been asked to say Thanks. They closed their eyes and bowed their heads.  
  
"Dear God, thank you for the food that sits on our table tonight. Thank you for giving us the strength to live on after the passing of Ruthie and Mary. Please take care of the two of them and make sure they know we all love them dearly. We miss them. Thank you for giving us the time we had with Mary and Ruthie they were both a very important part of this family. Amen."  
  
"Amen" the rest of the table said in unison.  
  
As they began to lift their heads they saw a miracle, Mary and Ruthie were both sitting in their chairs. Nobody said a word in fear that the vision would go astray. The two had beautiful white wings and were glowing. They had large smiles on their faces. They stood up and glanced at everyone at the table.  
  
"We love you all" Ruthie said showing off her pearl white smile.  
  
Mary looked at all of them, "Thank you for caring, goodbye." The two began to walk off giggling, without looking back they waved to their family and vanished leaving no trace of their visit.  
  
The family sat in shock, and then finally Annie followed by the rest, smiled. They were given all they could ask for, the knowledge that the two girls were happy and together.  
  
It answered their questioned of why two family members were taken away. It was because Ruthie needed her older sister there with her, and Mary needed her younger sister as well. They all would meet up just as Mary said. The whole household would be together at the end, with Mary and Ruthie.  
  
Author's FINAL endnotes: Well that is the end! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks once again for your support as I wrote this. 


End file.
